playtonic_gamesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
David Wise
David Wise (geboren am 13. September 1967) ist ein Komponist für Videospiele und Musiker. Sein bekannteste Werk ist der Soundtrack von Donkey Kong Country. Zusammen mit Grant Kirkhope und Steve Burke hat er den Soundtrack zu Yooka - Laylee komponiert .Jugend In seiner Jugend hat er gelernt viele verschiedene Instrumente zu spielen, wie zum Beispiel Klavier, Trompete oder Schlagzeuge. Zudem war er früher Mitglied in einigen Bands. Karriere David Wise hat in einem Musikshop in Leicester gearbeitet, als zwei Kunden hinein kamen. Er stellte den kunden den Yamaha CX5 Music Computer vor. Die beiden Kunden fragten ihn daraufhin, wer die abgespielte Musik komponiert hat. Wise sagt den Kunden, dass er derjenige sei, der das Stück komponierte. Wie sich herausstellte waren die Kunden Tim und Chris Stamper, die Gründer von Rare. Die beiden haben David Wise einen Job in ihrer Firma als Komponist angeboten. In Jahre 1985 trat Wise Rare offiziell bei. Berühmt wurde er durch seinen Soundtrack zu Donkey Kong Country. Am 30. Oktober 2008 gab er bekannt, dass er nicht mehr bei Rare, sonder nun als freiberuflicher Komponist arbeitet. im Dezember 2010 gründete er sein eigenes Musikstudio namens "David Wise Sound Studio". Am 13. Juni 2013 begann er mit dem Komponieren des Soundtracks zu Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. Zusammen mit Grand Kirkhope und Steven Burke ist er für den Soundtrack zu Yooka - Laylee verantwortlich. Bekannte Werke * Slalom (1987) - Composer * Wizards & Warriors (1987) - Composer * R.C. Pro-Am (1988) - Composer * Wheel of Fortune (1988) - Composer * Jeopardy! (1988) - Composer * Anticipation (1988) - Composer * Marble Madness (1989) - Composer * World Games (1989) - Composer * WWF WrestleMania (1989) - Composer * Sesame Street 123 (1989) - Composer * John Elway's Quarterback (1989) - Composer * California Games (1989) - Composer * Taboo: The Sixth Sense (1989) - Composer * Sesame Street ABC (1989) - Composer * Hollywood Squares (1989) - Composer * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1989) - Composer * Jordan vs. Bird: One on One (1989) - Composer * Cobra Triangle (1989) - Composer * Ironsword: Wizards & Warriors II (1989) - Composer * Wheel of Fortune Junior Edition (1989) - Composer * Jeopardy! Junior Edition (1989) - Composer * Silent Service (1989) - Composer * Double Dare (1990) - Composer * Wheel of Fortune Family Edition (1990) - Composer * Jeopardy! 25th Anniversary Edition (1990) - Composer * The Amazing Spider-Man (1990) - Composer * Captain Skyhawk (1990) - Composer * Digger T. Rock: Legend of the Lost City (1990) - Composer * Pin*Bot (1990) - Composer * Snake Rattle 'n' Roll (1990) - Composer * Wizards & Warriors Chapter X: The Fortress of Fear (1990) - Composer * NARC (1990) - Composer * A Nightmare on Elm Street (1990) - Composer * Super Glove Ball (1990) - Composer * Cabal (1990) - Composer * Time Lord (1990) - Composer * Arch Rivals (1990) - Composer * WWF WrestleMania Challenge (1990) - Composer * Solar Jetman: Hunt for the Golden Warpship (1990) - Composer * WWF Superstars (1991) - Composer * Battletoads (1991) - Composer * Battletoads (1991) - Composer * Beetlejuice (1991) - Composer * Super R.C. Pro-Am (1991) - Composer * High Speed (1991) - Composer * Sneaky Snakes (1991) - Composer * Sesame Street ABC & 123 (1991) - Composer * Wizards & Warriors III (1992) - Composer * Beetlejuice (1992) - Composer * Danny Sullivan's Indy Heat (1992) - Composer * R.C. Pro-Am II (1992) - Composer * Championship Pro-Am (1992) - Composer * Battletoads (1993) - Composer * Battletoads & Double Dragon (1993) - Composer * Battletoads in Battlemaniacs (1993) - Composer * Battletoads in Ragnarok's World (1993) - Composer * X The Ball (1993) - Composer * Snake Rattle 'n' Roll (1993) - Composer * Monster Max (1994) - Composer * Battletoads (1994) - Composer * Donkey Kong Country (1994) - Composer w/ Robin Beanland and Eveline Fischer * Donkey Kong Land (1995) w/ Graeme Norgate - Composer * Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (1995) - Composer * Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! (1996) - Composer w/ Eveline Fischer * Diddy Kong Racing (1997) - Composer * Donkey Kong Country (2000) - Composer * Star Fox Adventures (2002) - Composer * It's Mr. Pants (2004) - Composer w/ Robin Beanland and Eveline Fischer * Donkey Kong Country 3 (2005) - Composer * Diddy Kong Racing DS (2007) - Composer * Viva Piñata: Pocket Paradise (2008) - Composer w/ Steve Burke * War World (2008) - Composer * Sorcery! (2013) - Composer * Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (2014) - Composer w/ Daisuke Matsuoka, Minako Hamano, Shinji Ushiroda * Tengami (2014) - Composer * Star Drift (2015) - Composer * Snake Pass ''(2017) - Composer * ''Yooka-Laylee (2017) - Composer Quellenverzeichnis http://yooka-laylee.wikia.com/wiki/David_Wise